The effed up death note chat
by animalpeopleclanstories
Summary: kaitlin and i did this, and weve been fighting and this is sot of a make up thing  me: L, BB, Light, and Matsuda  kaitlin: Misa, Ryuk, Naomi, and GuGu  we do not own these characters!  esept for gugu, kaitlin owns her/him


**Misa;D**: Ohlaaaa! :D

**SugarDaddyL**: Yes hi miss misa

**SugarDaddyL**: *chews on thumb*

**Misa;D**: :O And just what are you doing in my closet!

**SugarDaddyL**: *looks around* that is an excellent question...

**Light~thekingofdeath** joined the chat 11 minutes ago

**Light~thekingofdeath**: he's here cause i raped him ;D

**Misa;D**: Light! *attacks with flying hug of love*

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *falls to the ground*

**Light~thekingofdeath**: help me ryuuzki!

**SugarDaddyL**: hmmm... therees an 0.000001 chance of me helping you

**SugarDaddyL**: *goes off and tries on misas sexy clothes*

**Light~thekingofdeath**: RYUUZAKI YOU BASTARD!

**Misa;D**: Hey! those are silk! *complains and leaves light to scream at L*

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *tries to crawl away*

**Ryuuzaki** joined the chat 7 minutes ago

**Ryuuzaki**: APPLES!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: (yer thinking ryuk darlin)

**Misa;D**: (ahhh penis!)

**SugarDaddyL**: *looks at misa while wearing a sexy maid costume* but misa you know i look hott

**Light~thekingofdeath**: (penis...?)

**Misa;D**: ;o this i cannot deny

**Ryuuzaki** changed name to **Ryuk^.^** 5 minutes ago

**Ryuk^.^**: Nooooowwwww apples!

**Misa;D**: *rips my clothes back* . mine!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: RYUK! kill misa for me plz?

**SugarDaddyL**: *is now naked* TT~TT

**Ryuk^.^**: *does a disco dance!*

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *eyes ryuuzaki...* niceee

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *glomps him*

**Misa;D**: hey! no killing me!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *sits up* oh.. you heard that?

**Light~thekingofdeath**: i meant misa renolds

**Misa;D**: -.- yes, yes i did.

**SugarDaddyL**: *is dead from glompiness*

**Misa;D**: . ...Okay then!

**Misa;D**: O.O...L's dead

**Ryuk^.^**: someone should revive him... O u O

**Light~thekingofdeath**: HOLD THE EFF WORD UP

**Light~thekingofdeath**: ive been trying to kill L for YEARS

**Misa;D**: *hold the eff word in the air*

**Light~thekingofdeath**: no one is reviveing him D:

**SugarDaddyL**: *laughs from beyond the grave*

**Ryuk^.^**: well, perhaps your not very good at killing...even tho your kira and all

**SugarDaddyL** changed name to **L the shiningami** 49 seconds ago

**L the shiningami**: i HEARD that!

**L the shiningami**: if i wasnt a shinigami id arrest you

**Misa;D**: oooh, L's in tr-ou-ble ^.^

**Matsuda~immaidiot** joined the chat

**Misa;D**: *Lights

**L the shiningami**: you bet he is...

**Light~thekingofdeath**: OH SHIT

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *hides*

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: *starts singing colors of the wind*

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: you think im an ignorant savage!

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: and you've been so many places, i guess it must be trueee!

**Misa;D**: :o i think this peep is crazy

**L the shiningami**: shut up matsuda!

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: *whimpers* your so cruel

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WINDDDD!

**Misa;D**: I CAN! ^o^

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: REALLY?1! TAHTS AMAZING!

**Naomi** joined the chat 5 minutes ago

**Naomi**: Is this a bad timing...

**L the shiningami**: Hello miss misora

**Light~thekingofdeath**: o.o...

**Ryuk^.^**: not at all! *kills matsuda*

**Naomi**: akwardddddd

**Matsuda~immaidiot**: ehhh!*dies* x.x

**Misa;D**: no! my new frienddd!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: very f***ing awkward

**L the shiningami**: thank you ryuk

**L the shiningami**: you saved me the trouble of doing that *gives ryuk an apple*

**Ryuk^.^**: *claps hands* yay!

**Matsuda~immaidiot** changed name to **Beyond Birthday** 3 minutes ago

**Misa;D**: (OH NO YOU DIDNT!)

**L the shiningami**: I WANT SUGARRR

**Beyond Birthday**: (oh yes i did)

**Beyond Birthday**: hello L...

**Beyond Birthday**: wait!

**Naomi**: . So, it just got akward-er

**Beyond Birthday**: WHO THE FUCK KILLED L?

**Light~thekingofdeath**: uhmmm .

**Light~thekingofdeath**: misa did!

**Misa;D**: *blinks* uhm...

**L the shiningami**: liar!

**Misa;D**: HEY NO IDIDNT!

**L the shiningami**: light killed me!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: oh shittnips

**Misa;D**: woot woot for the shiningami L!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: so is beyond birthday your real name..?

**L the shiningami**: yes go me! NOW GIVE ME SOME EFF WORD SUGAR

**Beyond Birthday**: yes but why does that matter?

**Beyond Birthday**: *stabs light*

**Misa;D**: * throws sugar everywhere

**Light~thekingofdeath**: *screams*!

**Misa;D**: LIGGGGHT!

**L the shiningami**: *eats all the sugar*

**Naomi**: ...

**Light~thekingofdeath**: misa write his nnamee!

**Light~thekingofdeath**: DO IT :{

**Beyond Birthday**: *stabs light to deathers*

**Misa;D**: ...hE'S KINDA CUTE...I DONT WANNA :o

**Naomi**: ...wow misa

**Light~thekingofdeath**: mi-s-...*dies*

**L the shiningami**: damn misa

**L the shiningami**: you let light die.

**Naomi**: o.o

**Light~thekingofdeath** changed name to **light is a ghost**

**light is a ghost**: what the-?

**Misa;D**: yeahh well hes mean to me& i saw how he looked at naomi! .

**light is a ghost**: IMAFUCKINGLAMEASSGHOST? ANDRYUZAKIGETSTOBEASHINI GAMI?

**Naomi**: . your crazy misa

**L the shiningami**: yay! afterlife is fair after all

**Ryuk^.^**: xD teehee

**Beyond Birthday**: *goes over to misa*

**Ryuk^.^**: *does air high five with L*

**Beyond Birthday**: you think im cute do you?

**Misa;D**: :o

**L the shiningami**: *air fives back*

**Misa;D**: *tackles B with a love attack*

**Beyond Birthday**: O.O

**Misa;D**: YOU WILL BE MINE!

**Beyond Birthday**: oh shit-!

**Misa;D**: *eyes twitch* .

**Beyond Birthday**: *stabs misas arm*

**Beyond Birthday**: crazy ass chick!

**L the shiningami**: O...O

**Misa;D**: *holds you* ill never let go!

**L the shiningami**: B! YOU CHEATING WHORE!

**Ryuk^.^**: :o

**L the shiningami**: *CRIES*

**Naomi**: WHAT YOU GUYS ARE SICK NASTY YO!

**light is a ghost**: misa!

**light is a ghost**: were sick?

**Beyond Birthday**: *stabs misa multible times and kisses her*

**Misa;D**: . im not crazy! O.~

**Misa;D**: L-i-g-*dies*

**Beyond Birthday**: are too!

**Naomi**: Finally someone kills misa

**Beyond Birthday**: *kisses misas corpse and then wawlks to naomi*

**Naomi**: *claps*

**Naomi**: :o

**Beyond Birthday**: i know right? she is so damn annoying

**Beyond Birthday**: and not nearly as cute as you naomi

**Naomi**: O.O

**L the shiningami**: BB YOU... YOUR SUCH A PLAYER! *Cries on ryuk*

**Ryuk^.^**: oh no he didntttttt

**Ryuk^.^**: *soothes L* what a hizz-whore

**light is a ghost**: wait, is misa gonna be a ghost...?

**L the shiningami**: hizz-whore?

**Beyond Birthday**: how about we go back to my pllace naomi?

**Misa;D** changed name to **Misa llShiningami** 3 seconds ago

**Misa llShiningami**: Hiia!

**Naomi**: crap shes back!

**light is a ghost**: EVEN MISA GETS TO BE A FUCKING SHINIGAMI?

**L the shiningami**: oh shit... ryuk i think we need to leave .

**Misa llShiningami**: Light dont be so jealous!

**Ryuk^.^**: :o

**light is a ghost**: jealous? of you? hah your funny!

**Misa llShiningami**: *twitches* naomi. must. die. and no one even likes you light T~T so shutup!

**Matsuda-the shinigami** joined the chat

**Naomi**: *hides under table

**Misa llShiningami**: Yay! my friends back!

**Beyond Birthday**: *goes over to naomi* watcha hiding from

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: yaya! im back!

**Misa llShiningami**: . ill kill you later naomi

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: ^^

**L the shiningami**: amm i even necessary anymore?

**Naomi**: the crazy bittch. T~T

**light is a ghost**: CAN SOME ONE KILL ME?

**Ryuk^.^**: you are to me!

**Ryuk^.^**: ;D

**Misa llShiningami**: shutup L

**L the shiningami**: are you coming onto me ruk?

**L the shiningami**: *ryuk

**Misa llShiningami**: light*

**L the shiningami**: you shut up misa!

**L the shiningami**: oh.

**L the shiningami**: nvrm!

**Misa llShiningami**: xD

**Misa llShiningami**: silly L

**light is a ghost**: TT~TT

**Naomi**: goes to Light* ill kill you if you kill me O.o

**Misa llShiningami**: back of light naomi! .

**light is a ghost**: deal!

**Naomi**: 1,,,2,,,3! *kills*

**Beyond Birthday**: NO ONE KILLS NAOMI ESEPT ME

**Naomi**: o.O

**light is a ghost**: wai-*is double dead*

**Naomi**: ooops

**Naomi**: *kills muhself

**Beyond Birthday**: NOOOO

**Beyond Birthday**: *stops naomi*

**Ryuk^.^**: drammmmmaa

**L the shiningami**: hey ryukk...

**Naomi**: let me diee!

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: ^^; i think i was forgotten

**Ryuk^.^**: hey

**Beyond Birthday**: IF YOU WANNA DIE LET ME KILL YOU

**Misa llShiningami**: not at all *colors the wind*

**L the shiningami**: wanna go have shinigami sex?

**Naomi**: WHATEVER KILL ME THEN

**Beyond Birthday**: you know what i dont think i will

**Beyond Birthday**: *uses bb powers to keep naomi from dying*

**Ryuk^.^**: We'll be back latterrrr guys where gonna go...organize that shelf

**L the shiningami**: yes... and buy apples and sugar... .

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: *laughs* were past that in the movie

**Naomi**: ah! no! i...love...LIGHT! .

**Beyond Birthday**: whaaa..?

**Beyond Birthday**: wait!

**Beyond Birthday**: yer trying to get misa to kill you

**Beyond Birthday**: dont do it misa its a trick!

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: were onto savages!

**Naomi**: ...no...really...your dilusional

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: SAVAGES SAVAGES! BARELY EVEN HUMAN!

**Beyond Birthday**: am nott ):

**Misa llShiningami**: *kills naomi* i killed a savage!

**Beyond Birthday**: well i am but not about that

**Misa llShiningami**: yayaaayyy!

**Beyond Birthday**: O.O

**Beyond Birthday**: BITCH

**Misa llShiningami**: . watch it buddy

**Naomi**: *dies*

**Naomi llGhost**: yay! imma ghost!

**Beyond Birthday**: kiljgiokfegios

**Beyond Birthday**: ughhh

**Beyond Birthday**: fuck life

**Beyond Birthday**: *kills naomi again so shes doubledead*\

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: ^^;

**Misa llShiningami**: sommmme bodies an emoo

**Naomi llGhost**: He-*dies*

**Naomi llGhost** changed name to **Naomi llVampire** 4 minutes ago

**Naomi llVampire**: . watch it B

**Beyond Birthday**: well somebodies annoying as radcliffe from pocahontas

**Misa llShiningami**: How does that happen! some one kill me i wanna be a vampire!

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: hey! i didnt do anything!

**Beyond Birthday**: not you idiot

**Beyond Birthday**: and misa shinigamis can only die one way

**L the shiningami**: *is back*

**Misa llShiningami**: fiiiine

**L the shiningami**: shinigami sex sucks

**Misa llShiningami**: *kills Beyond birthday for Naomi&dies

**Ryuk^.^**: beg your pardon!

**Beyond Birthday**: *dies*

**L the shiningami**: misa your an idiot

**Naomi llVampire**: yay misa!

**Beyond Birthday** changed name to **Beyond Birthday*shinifuckingga** 110 seconds ago

**Beyond Birthday*shinifuckingga** changed name to **BB*shinifuckinggami*** 96 seconds ago

**Misa llShiningami** changed name to **Misa llMermaid** 87 seconds ago

**Misa llMermaid**: ...whhhhaaaa?

**L the shiningami**: uhh... i meant is was great ryuk

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: awwww i wanna be a mermaid...

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: i mean i wanna be dragon .

**Misa llMermaid**: okay, kill naomi for me :D

**Naomi llVampire**: hey!

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: shes already dead tho...

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: heck shes doubledead

**Misa llMermaid**: jjust do it'

**Misa llMermaid**: !

**L the shiningami**: *kills self*

**Ryuk^.^**: someones snappy

**L the shiningami** changed name to **L the DRAGON**

**L the DRAGON**: rawr

**Naomi llVampire**: xD

**Matsuda-the shinigami**: *kills naomi*

**Naomi llVampire**: *attacks L and rapes him

**Naomi llVampire**: *diesss*

**L the DRAGON**: *got raped by a dead girl*

**Matsuda-the shinigami** changed name to **Matsuda-the fairy**

**Matsuda-the fairy**: what the heck

**Matsuda-the fairy**: ?

**L the DRAGON**: *eats ryuk*

**Naomi llVampire** changed name to **Naomi llOctopus**

**Naomi llOctopus**: seriously -.-

**L the DRAGON**: RAWRRRR!

**Misa llMermaid**: *kills self*

**BB*shinifuckinggami***: haha YOUR AN OCTOFUCKINGPUS

**Misa llMermaid** changed name to **Misa llKitten**

**BB*shinifuckinggami***: TAKE THAT BITCH

**BB*shinifuckinggami***: *kills misa, naomi, and matsuda*

**Naomi llOctopus**: . you hush

**Matsuda-the fairy**: he-!*dies*

**Matsuda-the fairy** changed name to **Matsuda-the snail o.o**

**Ryuk^.^**: Naomi just died for good i think...

**Matsuda-the snail o.o**: WHATTT...?

**BB*shinifuckinggami***: good

**Misa llKitten** changed name to **Misa llDragon** 2 seconds ago

**L the DRAGON**: *ryuk is in my tummy*

**L the DRAGON**: OH SHIZRAWR

**Misa llDragon**: woot woot *kills BB*

**BB*shinifuckinggami***: *dies*

**BB*shinifuckinggami*** changed name to **BB*hooker*** 2 seconds ago

**Misa llDragon**: haha

**Misa llDragon**: :o

**BB*hooker***: how does this happen?

**Misa llDragon**: woooooow

**L the DRAGON**: ILL TAKE ONE NIGHT BB

**Misa llDragon**: lololol

**Ryuk^.^**: Nicee;D *climbs out of L and rapes BB

**BB*hooker***: alright darlin, that'll be 1,000$

**BB*hooker***: *gets raped

**Misa llDragon**: O.O

**Matsuda-the snail o.o**: *dies for good cause he's annoyiong holliy*

**Misa llDragon**: *mates with L and has dragon baby

**L the DRAGON**: *gives 1000$ and then gets mated with*

**L the DRAGON**: i DONT WANNA BE A DAD

**Misa llDragon**: to bad pops

**L the DRAGON**: *cries*

**BB*hooker***: *runs off with the money*

**Ryuk^.^** changed name to **Baby dragon llGuGu** 2 seconds ago

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: DaddY! *attacks L*

**Misa llDragon**: awe *tears* so cute

**L the DRAGON**: *runsss*

**L the DRAGON**: *kills bb and takes his corpse home for supper*\

**BB*hooker***: *dies(

**Misa llDragon**: Yay! family dinner

**L the DRAGON**: here woman, cook it

**Misa llDragon**: *cooks B*

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: Yummy!

**L the DRAGON**: be careful around its penis, i think it has an std

**Misa llDragon**: *cutts off* here *gives to L*

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: *holds onto L's leg* daddddddy

**L the DRAGON**: thanks! i have to go now... to work... ill be back in an hour

**L the DRAGON**: *shakes off the kid and runs off*

**matsuda** joined the chat 5 minutes ago

**matsuda**: JUST AROUND THE RIVER BEND

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: her again!

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: lol

**matsuda**: her...?

**Misa llDragon**: *kills self*

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: daddys going to meet the hooker lady again,

**matsuda**: MISAA!

**matsuda**: kid, bb died

**matsuda**: you ate him for dinner

**L the DRAGON**: im back!

**L the DRAGON**: o.o

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: o.o mommy dead

**L the DRAGON**: oh shit

**L the DRAGON**: im leftwith the bastard!

**L the DRAGON**: *kills self*

**matsuda**: listen with your heart, youi will understand!

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: No! im so unloved

**matsuda**: ill love you kid!

**L the DRAGON** changed name to **L lawliet**

**L lawliet**: matsuda you pedophile

**matsuda**: i didnt mean it like that...

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: *is frightened*

**L lawliet**: really?

**matsuda**: no... i meant it like that

**L lawliet**: *arrests matsuda*

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: o.o

**matsuda**: *kills self in jail*

**Misa llDragon**: back from the suicide watch!

**L lawliet**: o.o

**Misa llDragon**: o.o

**Baby dragon llGuGu**: ...

**L lawliet**: well...

**L lawliet**: this place died .

**L lawliet**: *Coughs*

**Misa llDragon**: xD


End file.
